Super Smash Brawl Universe
by Sonicstar1750
Summary: The 2014 Super Smash Brawl Tournament is about to go under way when the villains turn every universe into planets of a universe... and they also unite to take over this new universe. There's nothing anyone can do about the planets... but who's gonna save the day?
1. The Arrival

Team Mario arrived and they were STACKED with all-star power : Mario,Luigi,Yoshi, Peach,Donkey Kong,Diddy Kong,Bowser,Bowser Jr,Wario,and Rosalina. Rosalina and Bowser Jr were the new members of the Mario line-up. As always, the photographers got the entire Mario team together for a group photo,which the Mario crew had done since the first brawl in 1999. Once the shot was taken,the Mushroom Kingdom representatives would head to there rooms and part ways. They would rejoin as a team in trainings and would fight on the battle ground to determine the best fighter of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Shortly after team Mario came the lone representatives of Mr Game & Watch,Samus,6 Mii fighters (2 from each class,1 male and 1 female fighter per class), Olimar,the Wii Fit Trainers,Villager, Shulk, Ness, ROB, Captain Falcon, Little Mac,and Duck Hunt Dog. The media took a group shot of them. They headed to their respective rooms. Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi came as a group in their Arwing fighter jets. Some of The media did have the nitpicks of not having Wolf join the roster,but others were glad he was gone. The Fox and Falco duo gave every media member the same thought : without Wolf O'Donnel in the Star Fox lineup, Fox and Falco could FINALLY possibly fight against each other at any given time.

Shortly after Fox and Falco left, the Pokèmon representatives came in : Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, and returning from a 12 year slumber was MewTwo, which got the media all excited for the Pokèmon as they took photos. It was glorious to see MewTwo back for everyone present.

The Pokèmon left and then came Robin, Ike, Marth, and Lucina to represent Fire Emblem. The media was impressed with the line up as they recalled the last 2 brawls, Fire Emblem sent 2 characters to the past two brawl tournaments,but now they doubled up their lineup. Which was really cool for the media,even the group shots of team Fire Emblem were epic.

The Fire Emblem team left and Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede appeared as the official team Kirby members. The media was a little disappointed because they hoped Kirby team would send 4 or more fighters,but it was better to have 3 than just 1. The group shots were brand new but kept that same feel they had 6 years ago.

Shortly after the Kirby team left,the media heard the trumpets of fan fare and they clearly new what that meant,Pit was back again; however,he didn't come alone, Paulentena came with him,along with Dark Pit. the 3 person group shots went nicely,and the Kid Icarus team representatives were welcomed by the media.

The fan fare died down and all was quiet for a while and it seemed peaceful and the members of the media staff were talking to one another… until the main theme of Zelda blasted onto the speakers,then the media got to their places to get the photos. Once again,like 2008,Zelda, Link,and Ganondorf were the representatives for the Zelda team. The photos felt like they came from 6 years ago… but something was different,they clearly had a new feel to them. The media relaxed and went back to their chats for while… until…

3 portals opened up and the media jumped to feet and into positions, a heavy rock feel came from the first portal… like it was the main theme of Mega Man 2… which it actually was… it resulted in the reveal of Mega Man. The media went nuts. Pictures of Mega Man,the music,and Mega Man was smiling and said "Thank you all for the warm welcome!" He gladly posed for the pictures. Then everyone stopped and Mega Man looked as they heard the classic intro of Pac Man in all of it's 8 bit arcade glory… and lo and behold,it was Pac Man who stepped out of the portal. Mega Man? Pac Man? Mario? The media was buzzing like crazy. A few of the media members pointed out one character was missing : Sonic the Hedgehog. Only then would the the battle of the icons commence. The media gave all the attention and took a lot of pictures of Mega Man and Pac Man…

Until they heard that heavy guitar riff… it sounded like "Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40… and everyone looked around confused as the portal turned blue and then Sonic came flying from out of nowhere as the song ended. Mega Man walked over and said "Sonic? Is that you?" Sonic jumped up and said "Let's roll!"

Mario went to get a sandwich and as he entered the lobby he saw Pac-Man,a great buddy of his,Mega Man,who he never heard of or met until today,and then he saw Sonic. Mario greeted all of them. Sonic nodded and said "6 years and 4 Olympic games later and you're still smiling Mario. It's great to see you again. Mega Man! Long time,no see!" Pac-Man said "Hey,you know what I realized?" "Mega Man said "Wait! It all makes sense… we're icons… and all 4 of us here means…" Sonic picked up right where Mega Man left off by saying "That we might have a battle among us to determine the best!" Sonic,Mario,Pac-Man,and Mega Man all agreed for group pictures. This was history in the making.

After that photo shoot,the media went about their business and interviewed fans who showed up to watch the brawl,the fans had no clue who was in and who was out. A few knew for a fact that the Ice Climbers weren't coming back. Sonic didn't know who was coming back from the tournament he joined.. Once Mega Man,Pac-Man and Sonic all settled down,they talked about how've they been doing,what they were up to,and getting excited for the kick off Media Week,the week where the media interviewed the brawlers,filmed training for brawler documentaries, radio, TV, internet, and newspaper interviews would follow,and then be capped off with the opening ceremonies.

Every event would lead up to the big day everyone waited for : Introduction Day,the day where the brawlers were announced and songs were played,even the announcers were gonna join the fun. Mega Man and Sonic couldn't sleep. Mega Man was way too excited and Sonic was not only excited,but he would also lose speed if he did. This was promising to be greatest Brawl Tournament in the history of brawl.


	2. The Training Center

Neonstar woke up the very moment the alarm sounded on Tuesday morning. Neonstar was a sword fighter as well as his friend (and secret crush that he never spoke of) Sassy,who was just waking up too. The next Miis to wake up when the alarm sounded were the brawler miis, Sunny and Qwerty. The last two to wake up when the alarm sounded were the Gunner miis, Dimples and Boomer. Neonstar spoke up by saying "Well,this is it! We got this far and we're now joining the brawl. May the best mii win." They all shook hands and ran out as the alarm kept blaring at full blast and the miis would be joined by the other brawlers who would join them.

Soon after all the brawlers got to the gym,they looked at the a giant screen and the face of the master mind behind the brawls and ruler of Brawl Universe : Big N. Big N's voice billowed and echoed as he said said "Greeting,brawlers of all kinds. Those who have fought in the inaugural brawl in '99,those who joined the Melee tournament in '02,those who joined us for the Brawl Tournament in '08,and even the brawlers who are new today. I welcome you all to this years Smash Brawl tournament! Of course,you all know the winner gets 6 years of bragging rights,a trophy of you doing your final smash,and of course,the normal master hand battle that was introduced in '99,but we brought back Crazy hand who first appeared in '02.

"But this year,we have a surprise for the victor. Win this battle against Master and Crazy hand,and you will be honored at the post brawl banquet,complete with food,music and everything a party needs. Before the brawls begin,you'll be given time for media and filming and then you all will be introduced to the fans of Smash. I bit you all good luck on your quests,each and everyone of you. May the best brawler win." The screen faded to black and the brawlers all looked at each other; however Big N added "By the way,there will be a boss rush of all the past bosses in the smash tournament history for the winner and runner up before the champion takes Master and Crazy hands." That got Sonic and Mega Man excited.

Sonic looked around and saw the others training and he looked at all the items that were recently added and returning from previous brawls. While Sonic was looking,Pac-Man and Mega Man came over. "Sonic,What are you looking at," Pac-Man asked as he looked at the screen with Mega Man and Sonic, "also,what are those things?" Mega Man said "Items. Items that can change the tide of a battle. But the one that can dictate the outcome of any given battle is smash ball. It's not just skill that's needed to get it,but luck as well. Once you use it,there's only 1 chance of escape for your opponents; otherwise,it's battle over. But that depends on the battle type."

Mega Man only looked at the screen as Sonic said as he looked at the formats the fans could vote on on the flyers for the Brawl tournament "Not only do we have to deal wight he frantic items,we're gonna possibly have 4,6,or 8 characters on 1 stage at a time,so we could see 14,10,or 8 matches depending on what the fans vote for." Lucina looked over while she was holding off a sword strike from Link. One look at Mega Man's back,who she thought was a human with robotic weapons and such and she didn't know he was a robot,and she instantly fell in love.


	3. The Villians Unite

Bowser,Ganondorf,and King Dedede, were sitting at a table on Wednesday after they got done with training to get used to the new items that were recently added. They would be joined by Wolf, Dr. Robotnick, King K. Rool, Dr. Wily, Grima, Mike Tyson, Toc-Man, Tabuu, and Porky Minch would join them later,but for now,they were focused on something else : the work arounds to the tournament. It was a good topic the 3 could use until the rest get to them. Bowser,Ganondorf,and and King Dedede first looked at the rule books. No such luck. Airtight rules that everyone was supposed to follow bad guy or not. The internet showed no results when they were all using their computers. The online rules were the EXACT same ones from the book.

"How impressive," Bowser began, "It appears these rules are very airtight and fan voted. Big N has his ways… but ahhhh,I see a work around already after 2 research sessions!" Ganondorf caught on and said "We kidnap Big N,then we announce his mysterious disappearance. Once we're done with that… we get to set the rules the way we want to and then we make them fight bosses on the way to facing us. Once they realize what we did,it's too late. We'll take over the Smash galaxy,and then the whole universe! the tyrants of us will rule!" Shortly after they agreed to the plan of kidnapping of Big N, Dr. Robotnick and Dr. Wily arrived and they were followed by Wolf,King K. Rool, Dr. Wily, Grima, Mike Tyson, Toc-Man, Tabuu, and Porky Minch, but not in that order. Ridley even showed up to partake in the meeting. Once everyone was present,they made the plans,during the opening ceremonies, Ridley would capture Big N and take him to his house where he ruled the entire smash galaxy. Once they got that part done,they would take Big N to his office and hold him there against his own will. While that was happening,Dr. Robotnick and Dr. Wily would use a fuser to turn the multiple gaming universes into 1 of 2 outcomes : 1) a giant planet where each continent has their own countries,or 2) 1 galaxy where the planets would be the universes,unaltered but each planet would be a country at that point.

While they held him against his will,they would threaten and torture Big N until he conceded to their demands which were 1) to rule Smash Galaxy,2) a boss rush before the master and crazy hand battle,and the winner had to do the whole boss rush alone,3) 500,000,000,000,000,000 smash cash and 800,000,000,000,000 smash coins 4) Robotnick and Wily get a spot in the next brawl,5) all the villains appear in the fan voted boss rush If they did vote on it,and finally 6) Smash Brawl tournaments be held every 4 years instead of 6. As a last resort if the threats and torture didn't work,they settled on threatening to say the '99 brawl was rigged because the fights were done 3 years ago in '96,which would prompt investigations,and they would make convincing evidence. Once they settled on the ransom and tactics,the others spilt up and went into hiding mode while Bowser, King Dedede, and Ganondorf went back to training for the brawl tournament and went about the rest of the daily activities for Wednesday,knowing their plan was secret or so they thought...

Once they got back to their hotel room that night,Mega Man said to Sonic that had he over heard Bowser and the villains all talking about kidnapping Big N and Sonic made it known that the goal was to protect Big N,or at least keep alert of what was going on,if they failed,there would be undesired consequences on the world,starting with the Smash planet… er, universe… er… whatever the heck they called it. Sonic knew this could only mean one thing : The villains have united and it was time to unite some heroes to do the same thing.


	4. Putting Up A Fight

The rest of the media week went on uneventful and quiet between training and everyone's documentaries and documentary interviews were beginning to be filmed,filming TV ads,and it was just silent. Headlines were predicting who was in and out,and it made fans nervous because the media wasn't saying who was in the brawl and who was out; however,Sonic and Mega Man were keeping sharp eyes,ears,and audio receptors on Ganondorf,Bowser,and King Dedede to piece together the plans Bowser and the villains had planned up to ruin the Smash Brawl tournament for everyone. At firs,they got no where as the villains were keeping the plans to thoughts. Early Friday morning,like at 2:12 AM,Mega Man and Sonic were doing night patrol as they had done since they arrived,but this time,they saw light coming from an open door. Huh? What was this about? They tip-toed slowly and quietly. Sonic motioned Mega Man to record what he could. Mega Nodded and grabbed a HD voice recorder and recorded what they needed. This is what they gathered :

Bowser : "Rest up,boys! We got a BIG day ahead of us tomorrow!"

King Dedede : "Ah,yes! But what do we do after Ridley captures Big N?"

Ganondorf : "Easy,we take him back to his big mansion and we do what he have to get our demands met."

King Dedede : "heh heh heh! If we get what we want,we'll rule the world in almost a month!"

Bowser : "Ah,but we need make it a one world order as we'd bring all the universes together into one big planet or one whole new galaxy! What's the price for Big N's release?"

Ganondorf : "Ha ha ha ha! Once we get what we want,NO ONE will stop us!"

Bowser : "Ah,but we need to distract everyone from seeing what Dr. Robotnick and Dr. Wily are doing while Ridely kidnaps Big N : they're gonna set up the system fuser,once Toc-Man gives the signal, Ridely will grab Big N and then then the doctors will fire the fuser and then when we're done wight ceremonies and stuff,we leave and join the other villains to hold Big N captive."

After that,Sonic and Mega Man tip-toed away and then they were in their room 20 minutes later reviewing the audio they captured and they knew they didn't hear anything wrong. Bowser brought villains from all over the universe and brought them here to make one planet. Sonic said once the audio stopped playing "Well,having one planet or one galaxy instead of multiple universes is better because we could all just travel around instead having to use long distance warp portals to get everywhere because multiple universes suck. But,what I DON'T like is the idea of the ruling format seriously,why would I bow to a Tyrant?" Mega Man said "That makes 2 of us,Sonic. You're right. Because of everyone living on 1 planet or 1 galaxy,it eliminates the long travels between universes,so they're doing us a favor when they do that. But,the thing is they want to rule the world. Not cool."

At 9:00 AM,Sonic got Lucina,Pac-Man,Mario,Fox,Link,Samus,Pikachu,and Rosilina in the loop on what's going on. They all debated and then Lucina stepped forward "I'm in. I'm doing this for a good future." Pac Man gave a thumbs up and said "I'm in. I know Toc-Man better than anyone." Fox and Samus agreed to join the group. Roslinina joined in the group as well. Pikachu,who spoke no English,agreed to join and was what Pikachu said was translated by Samus. Link said "We can't stand around and do nothing about it! It's Time we start putting up a fight! I'm in." Sonic and Mega Man knew they got the renegades together and it was time to begin kicking evil's butt once again.


	5. Opening Cerimonies

After the final training session,Sonic and Mega Man started to leave the training room, the hype had all led to the opening ceremonies and even the announce the fan-voted rules and the qualified roster. At long last,the wait was over. Then as they were headed to the place where the ceremonies were being held,Sonic noticed what he and Mega Man were expecting to see : Ganondorf,King Dedede,and Bowser all headed to the ceremonies to draw the attention to the ceremonies while the other villains got everything in place for the the merging of universes into one planet or galaxy,each universe becoming a continent or planet. That was the cool idea,but the idea of villains fully controlling this new planet or galaxy? How about no? Never want that to happen. They weren't gonna stop the fusing of the universes,just the villains from ruling whatever the outcome is. Sonic looked for the other villains,so did Mega Man. Seeing none,they hurried over to the ceremony hall. The had the original Smash theme from 1999 blaring out on the P.A System and it got the original 12 brawlers pumped up,shortly after that theme song, the '02 Melee theme came blaring through and now the melee fighters were pumped up,then the '08 brawl theme played but no one else got pumped up.. until the modern brawl theme came on. Now everyone was pumped up.

Meanwhile around the universe,TVs,radios,and live streams were being turned on and fans were counting down until the famous words from what they heard in '99, were heard and declared pretty soon everyone was counting the final 10 seconds until the ceremonies began and in union,everyone shouted "10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" there was silence for a brief second and then the famous words were heard "SUPER SMASH BRAWL!" Cheers erupted from everyone. It had finally arrived after another 6 years of waiting. Big N walked to the podium to deliver the speech of 2014. Once he arrived to the podium,Big N closed his,eyes,thought for a second,and the opened his eyes,took a deep breath, and said the following speech :

"It's a new brawl. 6 years have passed since we crowned our last champion,and since the debut of brawl in '99 we have crowned 3 different champions,our most recent champion of brawl being the Hero of Hyrule,Link,the past 3 champions have been Captain Falcon,Pikachu,and Link. we started with 12 brawlers,jumped and it shot up to more than double when the 2008 tournament occurred,when we had 34 brawlers. This year,we brought in 48 of the best brawlers from the entire universe. I would like to thank you all for the continued support and I hope you all continue to support brawl and we will begin qualifying for the 2020 brawl on January 23,2015. Thank you,and enjoy the brawl." Everyone cheered as Big N started to walk off and hand things over to the announcers this year,both being voices known to everyone.

"ARE YOU READY FOR A SMASH BRAWL," was heard all over the universe and everyone cheered and the voice continued "How's it going everyone? I am ProtoMan here with my co-host Maxx Amp and we're here to bring you live footage of the 2014 Super Smash Brawl Tournament!" Cheers came from all over the arena and ProtoMan said "Then let's get on with the rules! This year,the fans got to personally set the rules up and man do I dig the rules the fans voted on!" Big N watched from his normal spot where he was after he gave the speech,the balcony of ceremony hall,but little did anyone know,except for Sonic and Mega Man and everyone they told,they were in for a big surprise…

Toc-Man saw Big N with the binoculars he got from Dr. Wily and Dr. Robotnick. When Toc-Man saw Big N,he radioed in to Wolf to release Ridley after the rules were announced,Wolf radioed back that he got the message loud and clear and Ridley would be freed to capture Big N. Proto-Man started the rules  
>"brawlers per match… Ladies and gentleman,we have smash history in the making! 48 will go at it in 4 rounds,but this time, bring forth 8 fighters in each match of round 1,6 for round 2,semi finals 4,and the final 2 will duel it out for the crown! Here we go,the rules are as followed : round 1 K.O Fest! Time 4 minutes Round 2 : K.O Fest 3 minutes Semifinals : 3 stock survival with a 2 minute time limit and for the finals, we're having a 1 stock survival fight mode with the timer set for 1 minute. Anyone else but me sensing we're gonna have some epic 1 minute melee championship on our hands? After the main brawl is over,the champion and runner up will be going to the BOSS RUSH ROUND,where they must team up and bring down ALL the bosses of Smash from '99 to the present! Not only will there be smash bosses,there WILL be bosses from each franchise represented here at this year's smash! Fans,you voted,They listened,we thank you for voting us as our announcers this year too!"<p>

Once they heard that,they almost aborted the plan because the fans voted them into boss rush,but they knew they didn't have the other 5 demands met,so they stuck to the plan,and Wolf freed Ridley to capture Big N,which went flawlessly because everyone was busy cheering,Sonic and Mega Man looked up and saw Ridley had Big N,and they started to give pursuit only to be stopped by a guard who sent them back saying "No one leaves until the ceremony is over!" Mega Man and Sonic walked back sat down and then they heard the Mushroom Kingdom Anthem and Proto-Man was announcing the members "For Team Mario we have : Mario,Luigi,Peach,Rosilina,Bowser,Bowser Jr,Yoshi,Wario,Donkey Kong,and Diddy Kong!" Mario and crew were all on stage as everyone cheered.

Maxx Amp said "They come stacked with a all-star line up every tournament, don't they? Now for the lone representatives of thier own games please welcome : Samus Aran,Little Mac,Wii Fit Trainer,Mr Game & Watch,Captain Falcon,Villager,Ness,Shulk,and Duck Hunt Dog!" The one stand gamers got "Billy Jean" by Michael Jackson as their song,so Samus decided to be a show off and do the moon walk,which got everyone cheering. So she moonwalked off stage.

Proto-Man man said "Doesn't get any better than that! Samus looks hotter than she did last brawl we watched. Anyway,now we present to you all the Hyrule Warriors and the Kid Icarus Team!" Zelda fan fare blared as Proto-Man said "Link,Zelda,and Ganondorf! For Team Kid Icarus : Pit,Paluntena,and Dark Pit!" Cheers erupted… only to be stopped when the Kirby theme was played and Maxx Amp said "for Team Kirby we have Kirby,Meta Knight and King Dedede," which got everyone cheering until they heard Star Fox theme and Protoman said "Team Star Fox brings you Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud!" Maxx Amp said "meet team Fire Emblem! Ike,Marth,Lucina,and Robin!" The Fire Emblem characters joined everyone else on stage. As everyone cheered and they all stepped off. It got dead quiet for 5 minutes and then… the Poke'mon Theme song "Gotta Catch 'Em All" started playing and Maxx Amp said "Team Pokèmon presents Greninja,Lucario,Jiggly Puff,Pikachu and welcome back MewTwo!" A standing ovation from the audience came and everyone celebrated the return of MewTwo. How could they not? Shortly after they got off the stage,Mega-Man,Sonic,and Pac-Man headed back stage. The good thing for them was they got to choose what song they would be introduced to.

Protoman said "May we have you attention please! The 3rd party fighters will be announced! Let's start off with…" he was cut off by the sounds of a Namco remix. Pac-Man then stepped out into the light and Protoman finished with "PAC-MAN!" Everyone cheered as Pac-Man winked to the audience and waved and smiled and then stood off to the side Protoman said "Pac-Man's got a chance here. We now present…" he was cut off the Mega Man 2 theme played and then Mega Man stepped from the shadows everyone erupted into cheers and a standing ovation as Protoman said "MEGA MAN!" Mega Man joined Pac-Man and then the other 46 fighters went back on stage and Mega Man and Pac-Man joined them and then Maxx Amp said "47 brawlers announced and only 1 to go! Ladies and gentleman,we present to you…" Maxx was cut off by "Knight Of The Wind-His World" remix was playing,it was the Knight of the Wind rhythm,but it was the music track was to His World. Everyone was confused as the light turned blue and from the shadows emerged the runner up from the last brawl and everyone went ballistic as Maxx Amp screamed… "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic smiled and said "Let's rock and roll," and then Sonic started break dancing when the song really kicked in "Like the sun,I run into the heat of day. Like the Knight,I fight until the fight is won. In a rage,I'll save each and every each and every each and everyone until this war is won. And I live to rule by the sword,slashing through the every inch of of the power,the power in you. As I sit,as I stand by this table I command my kingdom. I'm the knight of the wind." When the song ended,Sonic joined the other Brawlers and they all held hands and for once,everyone felt something they never felt before… what was it? Unity,that's what it was. The brawlers,heroes and villains were at last united for the first time in history. Instead of going at each other in a war between good and evil,they were at peace for friendly matches. Sonic and Mega Man hoped it was the start of a new era in gaming.


	6. The Forces of Evil

Protoman said "Alright,before we let the confetti fly and let the brawling really begin and all,it's time see how our top notch 48 brawlers stack up and who will be facing who in round 1. remember 6 matches with 8 fighters in round 1 set up our top 6 for round 2 where we will cut it to 4 and then 2." Soon a LED HD tournament board came to life and then they saw match 1 had consisted of 8 fighters per match resulting in the 48 brawlers. Once Protman got the word of who was going where, he relayed it to the audience "Alright,I have the official match up and it goes like this :  
>Match 1 will have Fox,Samus,Ganondorf,Meta Knight,Rosilina,Mega Man,Ike,and Duck Hunt Dog,<br>Match 2 will have Greninja,Lucina,Kirby,Ness,Captain Falcon,Diddy Kong,Falco,and Link,and  
>Match 3 will have Mario,King Dedede,Zelda,Marth,ROB,Mr Game &amp; Watch,and Lucario,and Wario!"<p>

Maxx Amp said "Impressive Protoman. We got a lot to look forward to there. Alright then,I got the the 2nd half of round 1 goes like this :  
>Match 4 will have Luigi,Ganondorf,Pikachu,Wii Fit Trainer,Robin,Shulk,Olimar,and Pac-Man<br>Match 5 will have MewTwo,Pit,Little Mac,Neonstar,Dimples,and Donkey Kong,Yoshi,and Jigglypuff,and  
>Match 6 will have Lucario,Paulentena,Sassy,Sunny,Yoshi,Bowser,Peach,and Sonic!"<p>

Once the matches were all set the confetti was gonna fly… but suddenly… movement… movement that wasn't normal. Instead of confetti going off the Planet Fuser had been activated. Bowser,King Dedede,and Ganondorf left to join the other villains,Sonic and Mega Man gave hot pursuit… but they lost them because they were crafty and hid,once they were done,the villains looked at the out come. The results were each universe became planets and thus creating the brand new universe,to celebrate the success,they named the universe they all would live in Galaxia. Each planet orbited around it's sun and would have the same length of day and night,and seasonal patterns too. Now all the villains had to do was take over the new universe. Dr. Robotnick said "Now we've made a new galaxy out out of multiple universes; however there is one slight thing the heroes don't know if they try to destroy this thing : the effects are permanent and cannot be reversed. So we need to..." he was about was say rule their own planets as the same way and force the evil one world order on all of the citizens until… *pew pew pew* *BOOM* *ffzt fftzt bzzzt bzzt ffzzzt* They looked and saw the blaster,at first they thought it Mega Man,but they were wrong. It was Bass and Treble.

"Bass," Dr. Wily said,"why did you do that? You are MY robot!" Bass snapped "Enough Wily! You may have created me,but you forgot you gave me free will!" "I did not," Wily snapped and Bass aimed his blaster at Wily "careful now," Bass began,"you know I will shoot if I have to. I'm sick and tired of YOU,Wily,treating me like I'm a goddamned toy just to get my ass kicked by Mega Man! You may have created me,Doc Wily,but I'm built for so much more than the crap I go through. You don't like that? You;re gonna have turn me into scrap metal! HA! Good luck with that! Treble! Let's go rock & roll!" With those remarks,Bass and Treble left. Wily said to the other Master Robots "Attention! Attention! Rouge robots! Repeat rouge robots! Eliminate Bass and Treble at all costs!" Dr. Robotnick sent his robots to help get Bass and Treble subdued,but neither one of the robot armies could get Bass and Treble as they got away. Treble barked and Bass said "Nothing we can do to reverse it,boy. Capcomica is now a planet. But we do need to get Big N out of that mess he's in. Come on,we need to find Mega Man!" They hurried off to find Mega Man.

"Sonic,what you think will happen to the Brawl?" Mega Man asked as Sonic looked out the window. Sonic then finally said after a few minutes of thought "There's no doubt that they just made a new galaxy out of our own universes. Good? Yes. Can we change it back to the way it was before? Maybe. Do we want tyrants ruling over us? Forget that!" Soon they both heard blasters,lasers,bombs,and a lot of other things going off. Mega Man got Rush and and Sonic ran with them to see what was up and on their way to the spot of the explosions… well halfway there,they saw the site a clear grassy field and they didn't believe their eyes… Bass and Treble… WILY'S robots,were taking the master robots… WILY'S skilled hacked bots,by THEMSELVES! When Bass saw them he was saying "Help me out here! Need back up!" Mega Man said what Sonic was thinking "Are his circuits fried? Or is this one of Wily's schemes?" Sonic and Mega Man went over and helped Bass and Treble and then they got them out of battle zone for 1 reason : 1) they needed info about what was going on and 2) they wanted to make sure this wasn't a Wily scheme.

Bass was petting Treble And was about to thank them help when Mega Man said "Alright,Bass,you got help. Now Sonic and I need to know somethings. first off,is this is a Wily scheme?" Bass shook his head "This is not another one of Wily's scheme. Treble and I got sick sick and tired of being his whipping toys for his own purposes. So I turned myself around,on my own will,but I will need Dr. Light to reprogram me." Mega Man nodded to Sonic and said "All safe! This is his own choice! Now that we got that out of the way,we can get you reprogrammed when we get home to Capcomica. First,tell us what you know. The tournament cannot go on until Big N is saved,we know what happened when the tremors hit,and it was issued this afternoon by security staff leader before the confetti could be launched. Bass you were there,right?" Bass nodded and said " Yeah and I was You can't reverse what has just happened. Dr. Wily and Robotnick made a system fuser and launched it,bringing all the universes into on giant universe,now the universes that were… are now planets. They call this galaxy we now live in Galaxia. I think it's a stupid name. Should've been been called Blastionic."

Sonic and Mega Man said at the same time "I knew it was too good to be true. They are truly the forces of evil." Bass said "We got no time,Big N's in danger and every second we waist is another second of danger. Mega Man,you lead the team. Treble and I are honored to join you guys."


	7. Plan of Attack

All Big N knew was he was in his house,being smacked around by Ganondorf. Big N was bleeding in pain,but he would say his overall condition was… uh,good. Of course, Ganondorf was all up in his face saying "I'm very compassionate right now. All you need to do to be freed is meet our 5 demands. and we'll be on our way. Unfortunately you won't be leader and also we'll rule the newly made galaxy we made thanks to the fuser! The next time we fire the fuser… we'll turn this place into one big planet!"

Big N said "blah blah blah blah what do you want out of me?" King Dedede said "our demands our as followed : 1) to rule Smash Galaxy,2) a boss rush before the master and crazy hand battle,and the winner had to do the whole boss rush alone,3) 500,000,000,000,000,000 smash cash and 800,000,000,000,000 smash coins 4) Robotnick and Wily get a spot in the next brawl,and finally 5) Smash Brawl tournaments be held every 4 years instead of 6 as you have done recently." Big N gave them a death stare and then said "Ha Ha Ha,no! I'm the leader and I call the shots. Not you,me!" Bowser nodded to Ganondorf to and said some random gibberish,then next thing Big N N knew,they all were beating him around senseless.

Meanwhile at the hotel,Sonic,Bass,and Mega Man were looking and Bass briefed everyone on the current situation. Link was the first to speak as he said "Sooo… basically we're one universe right now?" Bass said "Absolutley. the only catch is,all life forms are well sustained,unlike the other universes out there. Sooo… we accomplished something with that,at least; however we can not let the villains take over. I was one of them and I know what they're planning to do!"

Afterwards,Sonic,Mega Man and Rush,Lucinia,Bass and Treble,Link,Mario,Rosilina,and Pikachu were left. They were the renegades. So they had to plan out their every move to protect the new galaxy. So they agreed a strong independent woman should lead and protect the galaxy. All eyes turned to Rosilina and she said said "All planets should be self governed." The others nodded in agreement. But at least they had a guardian. But they did need a plan of attack,and fast.

Finally,Mega Man stood up and said "I say we run the tournament. I'm surer hat'll get things started. Hmmmm can someone hand me an official tournament sheet? Once we know,we can send out our team members who are present to the fights. But of Sonic and I head to the boss rush,we go it alone. Whoever goes to the finals,faces the bosses." Bass said "Simple enough,but knowing Bowser and Ganondorf,they got something planned for all of us and if something bad happens,the others become trophies or something worthless and meaningless. Only 1 to 6 characters will survive the trophy blast for the final boss rush,only if we set a timer up at the precise moment it happens and save those 6. The tournament would be on hold until it's over. Plan ruined." Mega Man pointed his finger at Bass and said "you got a point Bass,well,we gotta do something to stop them."

Sonic snapped his fingers "I got it! Gather around." They gathered around and Sonic explained the following plan : Sonic,Mega Man,Rush,Bass,and Treble would stay behind to play trophy victims… and then Tails arrived. Tails saw the meeting and joined in to be part of the plan,so they agreed that Sonic,Mega Man,Rush,Bass,Tails,and Treble would play trophy victims. After the others turned into trophies,the timer would go off and Sonic and the gang would go save the others. Only when Big N was saved would the tournament begin. Knowing full well a final boss rush was going to follow,they knew what to prepare for. It was only then they would be able to take on Master and Crazy hands,the evil master minds behind this chaos… or were they?


	8. Countdown to Chaos

Big N woke up in his bed… in chains… and without a key. '_Well,that's just lovely_,' he thought to himself, '_I wonder who had the nerves to do this? Oh,wait,no I don't because they beat me around senseless yesterday and they're holding me captive._' Bowser said "Ahhh, I see you're finally awake. Now are you ready to meet our demands and finally and step down from your role?" Big N said "Me? Step down? Ha! If I had it my way,I'd be the leader of the entire Nintendo universe!"

Dr. Wily laughed and said "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ohhh about that,we used a fuser to fuse the universes into a galaxy. As of right now,we're calling the universe Galaxia. But as for you,we'll just let Ganondorf,Bowser,and King Dedede to beat you around senseless,but you might feel pain because you're in chains. But don't worry,you'll be fine in a few weeks. But failure to accept will result in Smasher Land,the country we are in presently in,destroyed. "

Big N scoffed "phht! Still doesn't matter,I'm the leader of this planet when this all blows over and ends,you dumb asses." That sent Bowser's temper over the edge and Wily and Robotnick sent Big N to the robotizer,and in a matter of seconds… he was a robot… sort of… he was 1/3 robot,he had his left leg and arm robotized,but he was normal other than that. Wily said "We can change it back **ONLY** if you meet our demands,otherwise,we fully robotize you."

Big N looked and said "Give me some time to think it over. I wanna get the brawl tournament in and over with,and then I'll give you my final answer after the brawl. If I refuse,I hope you understand that I'm doing what's best for brawl. In fact,I might demolish Smasher Land  
>and move Final Destination to space and Battle Field will be a floating island."<p>

Bowser said "Alright,fine! We'll let you think this over but after the tournament,you will make your choice public and whatever you choose can NOT be changed at all! The world fate rests in your hands!" With that remark,the villains left… well,only Bowser,Ganondorf,and King Dedede left. The others stayed behind to keep Big N captive. While he sat in his room,Big N only shook his head. All he could really do was step down or be fully robot. Meanwhile Bowser had another evil scheme and it involved mind controlling his long time nemesis Mario…

Meanwhile back at hero HQ,Sonic,Tails, Pikachu,Lucario, Mega Man & Rush,Bass & Treble,Mario and Rosilina,Luciana, and Marth were planning how they wanted to go about on the attack. Bass and Mega Man were plotting it and Sonic and Tails voiced just their opinions as they went on. In the middle of the planning… ***CRASH!*** Everyone looked and Mega Man asked "What was that? It sounded like glass breaking." Mario said "I'll go check it out," and ran off before anyone could stop him. Upon his arrival to the where the broken glass was… ***click!*** Mario turned the light came on to reveal that was a broken vase… and then Bowser stood there with a bag of chips and handed it to Mario,who ate them and then passed out when he finished off the bag,which gave Bowser the opportunity to put the mind control chip onto Mario's arm,which he took full advantage of it.

When Mario woke up,he looked at Bowser and said "What can I do for you?" Bowser smiled evilly and said "I can give you ALL the women you want only IF you serve me!" Mario replied with "Where do I start?" Bowser said "Start by taking out the heroes . You'll be our undercover agent,so act like the hero Mario and don't blow your cover unless I say so!" Mario nodded and said "Got it," and then left the room and Bowser randomly dissapeared.

Mario returned and said "It was a-nothing,just a vase breaking. Now how are we going to take out the villains?" Sonic looked and then Mario glared at Sonic and randomly attacked him and then ran off. Sonic and Mega Man gave hot pursuit and questioned what was up with Mario. Meanwhile Mario explained the plan to all the villains and Bowser said "It's time to give the heroes an unexpected countdown to chaos." The villains all laughed evilly as timer was counting down the hours…minutes…and seconds… until the chaos would begin.


	9. No Good Ideas Left

Days went by Mega Man was getting frustrated as not only the villains were one step ahead of the team because of some odd reason. No matter how hard they tried,the villains were always one upping them and smacking them down. Sonic and Mega Man were losing patience and Mega Man said "I would _REALLY_ like to know why they're whooping our butts and staying one step ahead of us,seriously! How the heck are they doing it?"

Shortly after Mega Man asked that, Kirby and Meta Knight walked in and said "Alright,Kirby and I found out,but you're not gonna like what we found out." Sonic said "As long we get answers,we'll be satisfied." Kirby nodded and Meta Knight said "Mario is under Bowser's mind control. That glass shattering days ago was a trap for someone to get mind controlled and Mario took the bait." Sonic snapped his fingers and said "I should've known Bowser was behind this. I have a few plans but I have no idea how good they are because Mario could tell Bowser our plans."

Unfortunately,although Sonic's plans were really good,they constantly got foiled because of Mario's tattling on them,even the plans Mega ,Rosilina,Luciana,MewTwo,and Lucario made were getting foiled by Mario. Mega Man was about to give up and he tossed papers around and said "They've won. I got no good ideas left..." ** *WHACK!* *SMACK!* *CRASH!* *SLAM!* *THUMP!*** Sonic and Mega Man heard that and then they saw Tails and Bass walk in with a knocked out Mario… or was it a dummy that looks like Mario? Bass said with anger towards Mario in his voice "Caught this little bug with a red hat over hearing a strategy attack Link and I were discussing. Fortunately Tails was there to get him before he ran off. I say we blast him into next week!" Tails says "I like that idea too,but I got a better idea,we can smack him around senseless later." Mega Man said "If Mario gets his butt whooped and we destroy the mind control thing,I'll be satisfied."

A few minutes later Tails came back with a mind control system and explained how the plan was to override Bowser's mind control system by using a mind control system of their own. A few minutes later and it was all set and ready to go. Sonic said "Alright,Tails said that if this was done right both systems should over load each other and then Mario should feel temporary confusion and then snap out of it. I sure hope he's right." Mega Man nodded as he saw Mario running and Bass went off in hot pursuit. Bass stopped him at the door and then a fight ensured,Bowser mind controlling Mario and then the fight was taken to a range where Sonic could use the mind control machine they had… which the plan epically failed when Bowser told Mario to smash them and Mario ran back to Bowser's base and tails started repairing the damn thing.

The next day Mega Man was in a fight with Mario and Rock was trying to hold Mario back from getting back to Bowser and crew so they souldn't be one step ahead. Rock knew the heroes needed the villains to stay guessing. Sonic started using the recently mind control system to over ride Bowser's but Bowser would have none of it and Mario smacked Mega Man around again. Then Mario ran in and smash the mind control machine up to the point it couldn't be repaired. By this point ,Mega Man and the crew were REALLY getting annoyed and Link said "That's it! if we're gonna take him out,we're doing it on camera! That mind control thing is _WAY_ to OP in my books!" Everyone agreed with and then Sonic said "Alright… _NOW_ we're going to our last resort." Mario heard what Sonic said,ran back to Bowser and reported what Sonic… but Bowser didn't exactly know what that meant…


	10. The Party's Over

Days had gone by with nothing to spectacular happening and the galaxy was getting restless and angry and it was really going to hurt if the tournament wasn't going to get started,fans were angry with Bowser,Ganondorf,and King Dedede for planning this evil scheme to get their ways. Every single fan kept their eyes on the news,hoping to hear the brawl would FINALLY get started and the villains evil scheme was thwarted.

Sonic and Mega Man were out of their room and they knew if they were gonna stop the villains once and for all so they had to strike and strike fast,meaning they had to round up the team and tell them to get into battle mode for a boss rush. Once they saw sunlight,that was the cue to get the team and roll out for attack. The other team members were ready to rumble as they moved quickly and in the shadows as well.

Bowser was standing in front of the camera and said to everyone in the galaxy "As of today,Dr. Robotnick,Dr. Wily,King Dedede,Toc-Man,Mario,Mike Tyson,King K. Rool,Ridley and I rule this galaxy. There will be NO Smash every 6 years! Instead it'll be 4 years…" ***BLAM!*** Bowser was sent flying as Mega Man and Sonic showed up and Sonic said to the camera with authority in his voice and pointed at Bowser "Alright Bowser,the party's over,FOR YOU!" Fans were now interested and cheering as camera's cut to Bowser and he looked up "I should've known you'd be here,Sonic! Ah,and I see you brought your friends along too! Heh,this will be fun. Party time,boys,GET THEM!" It turned into a team effort to keep the villains ago bay,while Mega Man and Bass snuck in to go find Big N and get him out his mess while,Sonic,Rosilina,Pikachu,Lucario,Lucina,Pac-Man,Little Mac,Tails,and Link were all going at the villains and keeping them at bay while Mega Man and Bass stuck to the mission.

As they kept walking,scanning,and searching Bass said "So… you planned this,Mega?" Mega Man shook his head as searched for any robot masters and said "Sonic did,he saved this plan as a last resort…" *WHOOSH!* Mega Man barely got out of the way of an ninja star shot from Ninja Man. "Humph! Predictiable of you to show when you know someone's in trouble,blue bomber… ah,and I see you brought Bass too! Bass,you never should've returned here if you knew what was good for you! Wily's got it out for you big time!" Bass charged up a plasma shot and aimed it at Ninja Man and nodded to Mega Man to get moving "I'll stay behind and deal with Ninja Man. You go find Big N,I'll join you guys later." Mega Man nodded and ran off. Meanwhile Bass locked his eyes on Ninja Man and a snarl came from him as Treble joined Bass's side.

"Is that so," Bass started to say, "you know,if he didn't make me the personal ass whipping toy for Mega Man,maybe I wouldn't have rebelled against him? Now it's time,I start whipping ass myself!" Mega Man ran off to go find Big N while Bass was locked on in a fight against Ninja Man. Mega Man did find Big N eventually,and he also saw he was 1/3 robot. Mega Man said "I'm sure Tails can get you back to your normal human self,but we need to get out of those chains. Any keys lying around?" Big N said "There's a pile of keys by the door but i don't know which key will unlock theses chains I'm locked up in." Mega Man grabbed 5 keys and tried all 5 of them… the last key he used worked and he looked at it. '_`Last key you use is the key that works' cliche. Huh,go figure._' He thought to himself as he helped Big N up to his feet. " Alright,let's get out of here." They went the opposite direction of the Bass V.S Ninja Man fight… where Bass was winning,once he finally won,Bass took off to rejoin Mega Man and get Big N out of there,Sonic and the crew final beat all the villains and said to the cameras "Looks like the party's over for them. Let's get the real one started."

But they had to fix Mario first before any Smash brawl Fights. Which Tails tried to do while the fight was going on the entire time… when Sonic and the gang showed up and kept Bowser busy,Tails went on a rampage trying to smash the mind control machine to smithereens which didn't work out all too well. Which could only mean one thing and Mega Man knew it : Mario needed to get his ass kicked in a brawl.


	11. At Long Last

For the moment,the villains scheme was foiled for now,but the villains had the boss rush coming up,where they wold execute the 3rd and final part of the plan. If done right,they got one last chance to rule the world and the they would rule unfairly and the laws would allow them to take anything they wanted as taxes. But for now they would have to wait until the final boss rush…

Back at ceremony hall Big N,who was 1/3 robot until Tails undid what Robotnick and Wily did,was on stage with Mega Man and Sonic and said to the world "These 2 brave warriors who are going to fight in the tournament had put together a plan to stop the villains from taking over the world,and saved the day with the help of the team,as I was told by many who are in this year's brawl. In their honor,before we start this tournament,I'd like to present them both a token of our appreciation." He gave both Sonic and Mega Man Smash medals,a golden smash logo on a blue ribbon. Sonic and Mega Man did a fist bump,gave Big N gratitude and thanks for the medals,it was good all over and then finally Big N said "We can finally commence the tournament. Countdown to the confetti blast is at… 10 seconds!" Soon a digital voice came on saying "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0." At long last,the confetti flew all over the place and everyone cheered "SMAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH BRAAAWWWWWWLL!" They were done with the opening ceremonies and it was time for the fights. It was now time for match one. With a snap of the fingers,the Master Hand teleported Fox,Samus,Ganondorf,Meta Knight,Rosilina,Mega Man,Ike,and Duck Hunt Dog away to Poke'mon Stadium from the 2008 Brawl and the song that would play was "Poke'mon Stadium" from the 2002 Melee brawl.

Everyone was on their feet cheering and Maxx Amp said "Let's get this party started! We're starting this opening brawl of the 2014 tournament in 3… 2… 1… GO! GO! GO!" Mega Man made a quick dash to get his hands on Ganondorf and he gave Ganondorf a robotic smack down only he,Mega Man, could give Ganondorf, teaming up with Roslina,Fox and Meta Knight,They took Ganondorf out in a hurry. Dunk Hunt picked up a smash ball but RIGHT before he had a chance to use it… Mega Man smacked it out of his system and used it himself,sure,Meta Knight got away,but Duck Hunt,Samus,Rosilina,and Fox got caught in it,which meant Mega Man was gonna have a blast.

Meta Knight stood still to see what Mega Man had in store if he wasn't careful,and he watched in horror as the many forms of Mega Man joined him for a duper charged blast,taking EVERYONE who got caught in it… out of the match… and the tournament since only 8 would advance,that was 2 winners from each round and the best 2 fighters,which were Rosilina and Fox so far. Meta Knight and Mega Man were locked in and waiting on the other 6 fighters,so know to determine the best between the 2 of them...

Meta Knight put up a valiant and daring and very insane fight,but even he was no match for Mega Man's insane arsenal and move set. Once they were done Mega Man made it to round 2,sure,he had to wait for the other 7 opponents,but the wait he would have was worth it. Master Hand snapped his fingers and this time Greninja,Lucina,Kirby,Ness,Captain Falcon,Diddy Kong,Falco,and Link were taken to a new location… _Wily's fortress… oh great…. what could POSSIBLY go wrong,right? _ Well,Link and Lucina double teamed everyone else and whooped their butts and then everyone was treated to an epic sword fight where Link laid the Tri-Force smack down on Lucina.

Well,ouch,That last match had to hurt and they'll feel it in the morning. On to match 3 was ready… at least everyone hoped Mario,King Dedede,Zelda,Marth,ROB,Mr Game & Watch,and Lucario,and Wario were ready to go in the Mushroom Kingdom,which was no doubt the Lucario and R.O.B. Show as they whooped everyone else's butt and while yes,MR. Game & Watch and Mario put an effort to win in,but they stood no chance to Lucario and R.O.B; however,R.O.B wasn't good enough to take out Lucario. Also,with the crushing defeat Mario suffered… the mind control machine blew up and Mario snapped out of his evil thoughts. "Well,THAT escalated rather quickly,don't you think? 3 fights in and so far it seems like we're taking 3 fighters; however,they are ONLY tallying the winners and advancing them. Maxx? Your thoughts." "Thanks Proto Man,and it seems like what they're doing here is to determine the final two that'll move on to round 2 is that they're gonna take the 6 runner ups,team them up in groups of 2,and then say 'have at it guys.' This is a smart move because we know these fans LOVE the fights."

Match 4 : Luigi,Ganondorf,Pikachu,Wii Fit Trainer,Robin,Shulk,Olimar,and Pac-Man were gonna fight in the Wii Fit Training Room,and let's face it,Pikachu and Pac-Man dominated the fight… but… Pikachu won when it counted… so Pac-Man was 2nd. But it was… comical,Pac-Man was gobbling everyone up like the ghost chasing,pellet chomping maniac he was known to be. "Hilarious. I loved it. I never would've guessed Pac-Man could do _THAT_. Play it again." they sure did play it again and everyone was cracking up laughing. Once they got done with that it was time for Match 5: MewTwo,Pit,Little Mac,Neonstar,Dimples,and Donkey Kong,Yoshi,and Jigglypuff ***"OH HEY LOOK,THE MIIS ARE FIGHTING NOW!"*** Well,MewTwo whopped butt and Neonstar,Dimples,Yoshi,and Little Mac fighting for second… and Little Mac BARELY edged Neonstar and Dimples for 2nd,Dimples finished 4th,in a tight match. "WHOA! RAG-NA-ROLLED! WHAT A FIGHT! NEXT MATCH!"

The final match sent Dark Pit,Paulentena,Sassy,Sunny,Bowser Jr,Bowser,Peach,and Sonic to Windy Hill and even Sonic was confused as to why they sent them all there,but he was ready for a smack down,but first… he would need an ally or 2,and seeing that they all decided to gang up on him and take him out first… "Go for broke! FIGHT!" and Sonic took off and started giving Bowser a high-speed smack down that he NEVER saw coming. Bowser was out before he even had a chance to hit anyone… Wolf got booted by Dark Pit,Dark Pit got kicked out Sunny… "I'm sensing a pattern in this one all of the sudden and… Yep,I was right,because Sunny got the K. by Sassy and now it's Sonic and Sassy for the top spot." Sonic and Sassy dueled it to the point a smash ball appeared… Sassy got it first… and then Sonic smacked it out of her system and grabbed it and used it himself and 1 minute later... "SONIC WINS IN AN EPIC DEUL! Now on to the wild card match up!"


	12. Locked and Loaded

"Well that last match escalated quickly when Bowser Jr and Bowser got smacked around by Sonic! Well,get ready for The best performers who didn't win their match ups of round 1 teamed got together for fill up the last 2 spots of round 2. Needless to say,Meta Knight and Lucina were the two that would advance into round 2. So round 2 had Mega Man,Link,Lucario,Pikachu,MewTwo,Sonic,Meta Knight and Lucinia. So they did a random draw to determine the match ups for round 2,they kept shuffling it up until then they found one they really liked and then Proto-Man said "Alright! We got the official set for round 2! You the fans voted on this round 2 set up : two 4 player that the top 2 players from each match will advance to the semi finals! And the match ups look like this : Match 1 : Meta Knight,MewTwo,Lucinia,and Mega Man. Match 2 will have Sonic ,Link,Pikachu,and Lucario. Let round 2…. BEGIN!" Master hand snapped his gingers and then Mega Man,Meta Knight,MewTwo,and Lucinia to the coliseum from Fire Emblem.

Once they got to the battle grounds,Mega Man and Luciana decided to team up… Ohhh but MewTwo had better plans for the other 3,until Meta Knight decided to team up with him and that left Maxx saying "May the best team win. FIGHT!" Everyone watched as the teams of 2 started whooping butt… unfortunately for MewTwo,Meta Knight got kicked out by Lucinia… and then MewTwo got tail whipped by Mega Man. Mega Man and Lucina shared high-fives and fist bumps. Semi finals loomed on the horizon for them. But first… the OTHER 2 fighters had to be chosen,one snap of Master Hand's fingers later… Sonic,Pikachu,Link,and Lucario were sent away to Poke'mon Stadium 2… and the Lucario and Pikachu teamed up… Sonic teamed up with Link.

Needless to say,Proto-Man noticed and then said "Triumph or go down! FIGHT!" And Lucario went after Link while Sonic dealt with Pikachu,it was really close… until… Pikachu picked up the smash ball and used it and Pikachu was PISSED "Pika-CHUUUUUUUUU!" Maxx said "Well,I'm pretty sure he just _'you're dead'_… HANG IN THERE SONIC AND LINK!" Sonic and Link barely survived the first attack. 3 seconds later Lucario used the Smash Ball and said "Watch the power of my aura beam! GRRRRRAAAHHHHH!" Sonic and Link avoided getting too much damage,but they DID need food other wise,the Poke'mon would knock them out.

Thank goodness food came down 10 seconds later,Sonic and Link ate all the food up like crazy and once again made it a fight,until the smash ball appeared… and this time,Link turned the tide and whooped Lucario's rear end out of the stadium,and all Link could do was watch on as Sonic and Pikachu went at each other and then 2 smash balls appeared and they grabbed them at the same time… and then Sonic and Pikachu took it a smash ball battle as it was Volt tackle V.S Super Sonic… and Sonic won out. "WHOAAA! WHAT A FIGHT! Who KNEW Sonic and Pikachu could fight like that!? The Semi finalists are set and it's Sonic,Mega Man,Link,and Luciana!" Another random draw later… "We're locked and loaded for the semi-finals!"


	13. Ready for The Final Showdown?

The Semi Finals were going to be 1 on 1 showdowns on Battle Field and they selected Sonic to fight Luciana and Mega Man would fight Link,but not in that order. Once again Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were at the Battle Field… well,at least Mega Man and Link were… One look later and then Maxx Amp said "Go for broke! FIGHT!" And it was a really good fight,Link used his triangle smash to keep the fight in his favor,but Mega Man got the final,and decisive,blow ready for Link… Link was about to grab the Smash Ball again when Mega Man got it and used it. and then 3 seconds later… "Looks like Link is blasting off agaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnn! K.O! Mega Man to the finals!"

One snap later and the Sonic and Luciana were there,ready for a chance to deal with Mega Man "May the best fighter win! Engage!" Sonic and Lucina did put up a good fight… and a VERY close fight,countering blow for blow… until the smash ball appeared… Luciana got first shot to get Sonic out,but she missed Sonic and hit Mr. Sandbag. Whoops… Sonic got his chance at the smash ball and then… "K.O! Sonic wins!" Sonic was sent to Final Destination where he would face Mega Man,but first,Luciana and Link would fight for the 3rd best fighter. "May best swordsman win! Un guard!" And the fans DID it get one heck of a sword fight… strike by strike counter and blow for blow moves really kept it tight… and it went down to the wire when Luciana got Link to the edge… but Link got the Smash ball… and then Luciana smacked it out of his system and made it a duel to the finish… which she won… AFTER she grabbed the smash ball and used it.

The Finals… Sonic V.S Mega Man… Sonic finished 2nd in 2008 and was seeking for his chance to win. Mega Man was seeking for his smash tournament victory. Sonic had been here before and Mega Man was a rookie. Proto-man and Maxx Amp said "This oughta be a match to remember! FIGHT!" And Sonic and Mega Man went at it,and they REALLY made it a good fight,dodging attacks,countering blows,marshal arts moves no one else had done all tournament long,and then it looked like it was all over… Sonic was gonna go down again as Mega Man charged what was going to be the winning shot and fired it… but Sonic dodged the shot,looked at Mega Man,and then closed his eyes. Mega Man watched as 1…2…3…4…5...6…7 chaos emeralds circled Sonic spinning faster and faster… and then Sonic turned super. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHAT I'M MADE OF!" and he smacked Mega Man around and then Mega Man was sent flying Everyone int the media was yelling "K.O! SONIC WINS THE 2014 SMASH BRAWL TOURNAMENT!" Sonic walked over to Mega Man and helped him up. "Good fight." Mega Man got up and nodded "It sure was Sonic. You truly ARE a fighter through and through." "And then a portal sucked Sonic and Mega Man in… and they were gone with out a trace as a dark,evil,sinister voice said "Are you ready for the final showdown? MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	14. The Boss Rush

Mega Man opened his eyes and looked around and Sonic woke up from what he thought was a nightmare. Sonic looked around "Hey,where are we?" And then Sonic let out a growl as the evil voice said "MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Welcome to the boss rush! I am the secret boss and I'm here to take out the best 2 brawlers! I brought bosses in from **ALL** over the Galaxy… so long as they are related to the brawlers! Now you **BOTH** must survive… but the champion MUST take on the Master and Crazy hands ALONE. Piece of advice,Sonic,because I **KNOW** you're the champion : Take out the Master Hand first,You'll enjoy the treats in store if you do. GOOD LUCK!" and then all was silent for 10 minutes before Sonic finally asked "How did that voice know I was the champion?" Mega Man shrugged and then looked up and he heard the sounds of generators coming on… and when all the light lights came on…

Mega Man snapped his fingers and pointed "Shadow Man! Metal Sonic!" Sonic looked and said "I got Metal Sonic! You deal with Shadow Man!" Mega Man nodded and they effortlessly took them out,Only to be met by Toc-Man. "AGH! WHO THE HECK IS THIS?!" Mega man yelled as they took care of Toc-Man and King K. Rool … but they weren't given any rest because Ridley appeared…"AAAAGHH RIDELY!" Sonic yelled,and Ridley was no cake walk to beat,but they **DID** beat him,not before Ridely went into his Meta Ridely form… and they thought they could finally rest… suddenly… WILD TEAM ROCKET TRAINERS APPEARED! Fortunately,Sonic and Mega Man knocked them out and sent them blasting off again. Finally! Rest and relaxation… then suddenly Bowser came. "You,Sonic! 6 years have past since our last encounter and I plan on finishing what I started!" Sonic and Mega Man whooped his butt into next week… and Sonic whooped Bowser's butt and said "Yeah,right! Try _THAT_ again in another 6 years!"

Suddenly tabuu appeared and Sonic pointed his finger at Tabuu and snapped "You AGAIN!? You should've been finished 6 years ago when Link knocked you out!" Tabuu simply sneered "I am the one who haunts your nightmares! I never rest! And neither will you… Sonic!" Sonic and Mega Man were given a challenge,but they did win,so they rested up for whatever brief time they had and grabbed food and oil in he process so they could stay up fighting longer. "Mega man,how many bosses are left in the boss rush?" Mega Man said "there's only 2 left! But I can't get thought one who…"

He was cut off by the sound of mechs blasting the doors down and Wily said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Forgot someone Mega Man?!" Sonic turned and snarled in anger as Robotnick came in his Egg Dragoon… "Ohhhh Sonic! I got a present for you!" And then after Robotnick and Wily got their butts kicked separately, Wily said to Mega Man "Ha! You only _THINK_ you beat us! Prepare for the worst,that goes for you too,Sonic!" Wily fused his fighting machine with the egg dragoon… and made the ultimate weapon "**TRY AND STOP US NOW!**" both voices of Eggman and Wily boomed and Sonic and Mega Man got their butts whooped in the first go round and they laid there,on the battle floor,lifeless. "_Time to say_ _Good-Bye_… _**FOREVER**_!"

It looked like it was… and then… Sonic got back up and closed his eyes… Mega Man did the same,Wily and Robotnick watched and Robotnick thought to himself 'What is THIS they're doing? it won't work. We MUST win!' and then 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7 chaos emeralds were circling Sonic and Mega Man as the emeralds spun around faster and faster,Sonic clinched his fists and looked up "Alright then,Doctors… LET'S SEE YOU TAKE THIS!" Super Sonic and Super Mega Man were unleashed… and they whooped butt so bad… they generally sent Robotnick and Wily BACK to the planets they respectfully came from.

Once the super forms subsided Sonic looked and saw another door open,seeing it open made him break into a run,with Mega Man behind him,they both made it through… but were separated,Mega Man was with the other fighters in the audience… while Sonic went BACK to Final Destination. Sonic looked up and said "Well,THAT was pointless! Why send me there only to drag me BACK here?" Master Hand and Crazy hand showed up their evil,and maniacal laughs and their voices boomed at the same time "It's time for the final showdown,and your final good bye to your friends… your enemies… and your girlfriend,and then say goodbye forever,Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	15. The Final Showdown

Sonic looks at master hand and said "Ha! Alright,I'm ready Bring it on!" Master hand and Crazy REALLY had Sonic dodging attacks and doing everything he could to avoid getting hit,landing hits was even harder as Crazy hand and Master Hand kept moving and attacking all over the place. But Sonic was having more trouble dodging attacks from 2 different sides. When he dodged a Master Hand attack,he put himself in the line of fire for a Crazy Hand attack,and IF he managed to dodge that,it was back in the line of fire for Master Hand. It didn't matter,Master Hand must've known,despite being a freaking hand,it wasn't going to be long before Sonic made a mistake and sure enough,Sonic dodged one of Crazy Hands attacks by using a spring and then wound up in the grips of Master Hand. Once Master Hand had Sonic in its grips,it tossed Sonic to Crazy Hand,which gave Sonic another hard hit to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as Sonic was getting his butt whooped,and they knew it. It appeared that Master Hand and Crazy hand were just to much for Sonic to handle…

Sonic laid there seemingly lifeless for another 2 seconds before getting back up on his feet,he shook his head,and started dodging an onslaught of attacks all over again. Sonic couldn't even land a hit on Master Hand or Crazy hand,because they kept moving around trying to hit him. Sonic had to concentrate and hope food was gonna be forth coming… and thank goodness it did. he ate up and did it quickly,once he had his fill of food and drinks,he was dodging like crazy once again,and then he saw an item,Kirby's Star Rod. Sonic quickly grabbed it and used it while dodging attacks from both sides. Hey,he was finally laying down hits on both of them. Once he used the star rod up,Sonic quickly went into attack mode,and he was gonna make sure he laid the smack down on one of them.

Once Sonic was in attack mode,timing his dodges was less of a problem as he timed each and every dodge flawlessly. Not only was dodging successful,he was able to take out Master Hand. But once he did,he didn't expect what he was about to fight next… Crazy Hand started going really crazy as a loud,evil voice boomed over the PA… and Sonic heard it loud and clear too… and it also came in morose code… **_"THE FOURTH WALL WON'T PROTECT YOU!" _** Sonic looked and saw that he was about to face a giant shadow figure "I didn't expect you to make it this far,Sonic! But since you're here,welcome to the final showdown. Well,anyway,brace yourself for your WORST nightmares… SHADOW GIANT! GO!" Sonic fought the giant and won that fight fairly easily. "HA! You got lucky! This next one isn't going to be a cake walk… MASTER BEAST! I SUMMON YOU!" Sonic watched the fallen shadow giant TRANSFORM into a dog/scorpion hybrid with a freaking bear trap for teeth and the evil voice said "The Fourth Wall NEVER protects you,Sonic,it doesn't protect anyone. They're out to get you. Let's see the Beast end you. Maybe if you're lucky,it MIGHT leave a mark!" That sent chills down everyone's spine… except Sonic,who stood there as bravely as he could and said "Let's see you eat those words." Oh,it wasn't too hard,but it wasn't a cake walk either,but Sonic got it done and the beast went down.

The evil voice came back "GRRAAAGGGGHH! I can't believe you haven't been taken out yet… I thought the beast had you! That's fine. I got 3 more up my sleeve for you! MASTER SABERS! GO!" The beast morphed into 5 giant sabers in the form of a hand. Sonic got the job done… but it was even harder because they kept swinging around and kept attacking,making it even less of a cakewalk. The evil voice said "I'm just doing this to prolong the story by this point Sonic! It all ends here! MASTER SHADOW! GO!" "Master Shadow?" Sonic asked as he watched he sabers morph into a shadow of… himself. The evil voice said "I got 1 more trick if you beat this one!" And it wasn't easy,it was the toughest one Sonic faced,but he did win.

The evil voice came back "It's all over now! Behold the final form. FINAL FORTRESS! I SUMMON YOU!" Sonic looked up and a gleam hit his left eye as he said "Ha! If you say so,then let's see you try and take me down… Time to rock and roll!" With that,Sonic ran into the fortress and just destroyed everything that moved,once he hit the last item… he broke out into a mad dash to get out of there and got out of there at the exact time an explosion occurred. Sonic landed on the battle stage and saw the Master Core. Sonic looked confuses and started hitting it,he did for a while and then gave it one powerful hit which sent it into oblivion. Once Sonic looked and saw the match was over,he smiled and said "Game,set,and match. It's over. See you in another 6 years." After that,another warp point opened and Sonic ran into it and once he was on the other side, he heard this : "Ladies and gentleman,Smash Land presents to you your 2014 Super Smash Brawl Tournament Champion : SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Everyone cheered as the fighters shared high fives with Sonic… except the villains,who were sore losers.


	16. Eiplouge

Sonic stared down Mario,Mega Man,and Pac-Man as the fans wanted a battle of the icons,Sonic didn't need to win,he was the champion already. But then again,if he did lose,everyone would question how the heck he won the whole tournament. Everyone loved the fight,despite Sonic getting double teamed ,no one questioned why Sonic won,they questioned why Mario and Pac-Man double teamed Sonic into defeat. But no matter,it was a good fight,and Mega Man did win the fight. The closing ceremonies were a blast to be at,Sonic got his trophy and medal,Mega Man received his rewards,and Luciana joined them on stage as the top 3 fighters of the world as of the end of the 2014 brawl. The fans and media left immediately after the closing ceremonies.

Sonic closed his eyes and lifted his head the night before everyone was going to head back to home and then he'd have to wait 6 years to see his battle pals again. Mega Man looked and said "Sonic,you know,we can't stay here. We got homes to defend. We have friends to hang out with. Plus,Tails just introduced me to your girl,Ally. She _NEEDS_ you Sonic." Sonic opened his eyes and said "I'm not gonna miss the brawl,Rock. I got trophies and medals to show off,and I'm sure Ally went home." "Oh,well,what's up,bud?"

"Well,it's the fact this is the only time we all get to crossover and hang out. But we don't get a chance to chill and let it hang loose. We're forced into a fight and then all we do is try to whoop butt until one remains standing. Then go into boss rush,then a showdown and then… just leave again. No time to chill out and hang loose and have fun. Isn't that the point? Aren't we supposed to have fun?"

Mega Man stopped and thought about it and then he said "Although you have a point,Sonic,the battling is the way of the brawl. Smash Brawl is our only chance we have to settle scores among us all. Wether it'd be Mario V.S Donkey Kong,you V.S Mario,Pac-Man V.S me,you get the idea? Why hang loose when you wanna settle scores between us all?" Sonic looked and then nodded "Right. Settle scores. That's good to do. But sometimes,it's more fun to hang out and let loose before and after scores get settled,and I hope that get fixed up in the next brawl." Mega Man only nodded and said as the sun rose and Sonic looked at his shadow and said "It's time to go home."

Later that day,the other fighters left immediately,no good byes,nothing… except Sonic and Mega Man who took one last look and then Sonic said "Well,until the galaxy just becomes one planet…" Mega Man finished "Travel to home's gonna take a while,but it is what it is. Take care of your home,Sonic." "Same too you,Rock." Mega Man left first… then Sonic,and when Sonic got home,he was welcomed back to a party to celebrate his feats in the tournament. But while Sonic and the gang was celebrating Sonic's victory,Robotnick was planning up a brand new plan to create Eggman Land...


End file.
